The Shadow Part 1
by DeeTheAmerican
Summary: The Shadows A trio of trouble maker demigods has accidentally unleashed a monster that is almost impossible to defeat. Almost. It is up to Nicholas, Jasper, and Genesis to find what this almost is and defeat it before it can swallow Camp Half Blood in a giant sink-hole. (Part 1- Genesis POV Part 2- Nicholas POV Part 3- Jasper POV)


Today I am going on a field trip with her sophomore class to the beach. Yeah I know, it might not sound like a field trip at all, but you have not met my homeroom teacher. Mr. Jones sucks at teaching. He also hates his job, which means no homework or work in general. Of course this is horrible because all the normal kids want good grades and a good future, but whatever.

I have dyslexia and ADHD and go to a boarding school for troubled kids. Even though I am a really bright student and have all good grades-even Mr. Jones' class-I tends to get into a lot of trouble.

I have two really good friends, Nicholas and Jasper. Both have the same disorders as me.

Nicholas and Jasper are brothers, but Nicholas is a week older. Now, let me explain this. Nicholas' mom got a call from his father-which is weird because Nik never met his dad and he never says anything to his mom-and she told Nik to go next door and stay at his neighbor's house for a while. That night his mom took him back to the house and there was another boy there. Jasper. Nik's father had another child with another woman and that woman had died.

Let's just say they get along… pretty well.

They really are not good influences, always stealing things and pranking people, but when you go to a school for troubled kids there are no good influences. They both have bright blue eyes and blonde hair, but Nik is more athletically built than Jasper. Jasper has tanner skin than Nik and Nik dyed his hair brown to mix with the blonde. So basically Jasper is surfer dude and Nik is city dude.

All the girls think they will marry them one day. It is _so_ annoying! Brenda is the most popular girl in the sophomore grade and picks on me just because she is jealous that I hang out with them more than she does. You know what girl? Suck it. Thankfully Jasper and Nik hate her-but she thinks they adore her-and stick up for me. They are like my big brothers, since I am two months younger.

Anyways, back to the field trip. Everyone comes to school in with their beach gear. Towels, swimming suits, umbrellas, speakers, and other stuff you bring to a trip to the beach, not a field trip. But Nik, Jasper, and I brought stuff to go snorkeling. We are going to a beautiful beach that is teeming with ocean life, and the water is almost crystal clear.

The three of us sit in the back of the bus because we like to be tossed in the air when the back wheels pass over a speed bump. We squeeze into one bench since Mr. Jones doesn't care much and whisper among ourselves about the kids in our class.

"Brenda keeps looking at y'all. She's giving me the stink eye." I laughed.

"She'll pass out when we have nothing but swim trunks on." Jasper teased.

"Don't worry, we'll go far out into the water today. She'll be too scared." Nik says, checking the backpack.

"I bet you we see a shark!" Jasper exclaims.

"No sharks today, Mr. Duncan." Mr. Jones called from the drivers seat.

"Fine dolphins!" I called.

"No, I doubt it, Ms. Campbell." Mr. Jones switched turned out of the parking lot of the school.

"I bet we see some guys!" Brenda said winking at Nik. Nik retched and Brenda turned, offended. I laughed.

"You'll see me, Ms. Pearson!" Mr. Jones laughed.

The whole bus groaned.

Soon we were at the beach and the Duncan brothers and I were in the water. Brenda followed us for a while but it became too deep for her and she backed off. We looked at each other and smiled. I put the snorkel over my face and faced down into the beautiful water. What I saw took my breath away.

There was a brightly colored reef and shining fish and sea turtles. I swam deeper. My flippers were kind of heavy and big, but I managed. When I saw the eel and gasped, I took in some water and started coughing, but that just made things worse. Jasper grabbed me around the middle and took me up to the air.

"Stupid! You're supposed to leave the snorkel above the water so you suck in air, not water!" Jasper said, yelling above the increasing waves.

I coughed out the last of the water, sucking in shuddering breaths.

Once I regained control of my breathing we tried again. A school of fish surrounded us and I smiled, the ocean life was so beautiful. I ventured farther than the other two, where it was deeper and something weird caught my eye.

It was rainbow horse with a serpent tail; it looked at me and swam away. I cried out in shock.

"Genesis!" Nik called my name.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"Was what?" Jasper asked.

"It was a rainbow-fish-horse-thing!" I gasped.

The two of them looked at each other and back at me like I had gone crazy.

"A what?" they said in unison.

"Oh, forget it. Follow me, it couldn't have gone far." I said, putting the snorkel back on my face and swimming farther away from the shore. I finally saw something, a long serpent tail. I rose above the water and pointed towards my right.

"It's over there, you can't miss it." I said and went back under.

We swam towards it and then I saw something horrifying. I did find the horse-fish, but it was being eaten. There was a beast with a Doberman head, seal body, and clawed, webbed feet and it was consuming the rainbow horse. Nik made a strangled sound and the beast turned towards us.

We all turned and swam for our lives. The thing was chasing us at a much faster pace than we were. I took off my flippers and chucked them at the seal-dog-thing. They hit its face and it was dazed for only a second, a second closer to shore.

I was behind Nik and Jasper, catching up, when I felt something go by. Nik went under. I screamed. Jasper dove under and I followed. The seal monster had grabbed hold of Nik's ankle and was dragging him under. It was hard swimming through the water and Jasper and I just were not fast enough.

I had a sinking feeling that Nik would die, but I pushed myself and I got close enough to grab hold of Nik's hand. Right now my lungs were burning for oxygen and my vision was getting dark, but I kept trying to pull him up.

Finally, by some miracle, the ocean pushed the three of us forward, and the seal farther out into the ocean. We had to get Nik out of the water quick because his ankle was bleeding and we didn't want to attract any more trouble. The sea spit us out onto the white sand, coughing and shuddering. Nik was out cold and my vision was fading. I just remember a kid in an orange shirt and blue jeans walking toward us on the beach, a shining sword in his hand.

I woke up on a cot. I shot out of the bed and immediately felt woozy. It was bright and there were white sheets. I am dead. I know it. The guy was walking towards us with a sword! My body is for sure dead and bleeding on a beautiful white beach.

Nik was on a cot to the right of mine and Jasper to the left. We are all dead. The kid had spared none of us. I sat down the room was spinning now.

"Oh good. You're awake!" someone said behind me.

I turned around. A kid in an orange shirt and blue jeans stood in front of my cot. I panicked. His hair was dark and his eyes were really green. I looked up at him.

"What?" I gasped. "You… you were walking towards us with a sword… the beach… a seal-dog-demon!"

"Whoa, slow your role. You're fine now. I saw you guys go into the water and we decided we would wait until after your trip-" The boy started.

I cut him off, "Whose we? What were you going to do to us? Did you send those monsters?"

"No. That was unexpected. Let me explain," he sighed. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You are at Camp Half Blood you are a demigod. We don't know who your godly parent is, but you will be claimed soon. My friend Annabeth Chase and I have been searching for demigods and we stumbled upon you. We decided to wait to get you after your trip and spend time at the beach in the meantime. When we heard you scream I swam out there and that's how the ocean split you from the telchine."

I hesitated. No. Greek gods are just myths, this kid is crazy. It's all a dream. I will wake up and get ready for the field trip and this will be just a crazy dream.

"You're insane to think I would fall for this." I turned towards Nik and looked at his ankle.

There was a bite mark that sunk really deep and it was slowly closing up. I turned around wide-eyed to Percy.

"What the-" I faded off.

"I'm telling the truth." He said.

I stood up, ignoring the dizziness, and ran outside. There was a sand volleyball pit and people with goat legs and green ladies playing against each other. Strawberry fields were farther away and there were crazy looking cabins and a huge three-story house.

"Where the hell am I Percy Jackson!" I demanded.

"Camp Half Blood," He backed off a bit. "Your eyes."

"What about them?" I asked, blushing. That was a weird statement.

"They look like Annabeth's eyes. I think I might know your mother already," He said. "Follow me."

I followed him towards an arena where kids were fighting each other with all kinds of old weapons you would find at a medieval time fair. Some stopped to look at me. I only had a cloth around me, since I passed out in my bathing suit, so I tucked it tight and followed Percy closer.

"Where exactly can we find some clothes?" I murmured.

Percy looked at me and blushed, "Oh, sorry. Yeah your trunk is coming soon, we had someone go get it."

We walked straight up to two girls fighting. One had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes like mine. The other had choppy brown hair and beautiful eyes-I couldn't quite figure out what color. Both were wearing the orange shirt and blue jean shorts. Everyone was wearing the orange shirt and I noticed it had black print on it, _Camp Half Blood_. That makes sense.

"Annabeth!" Percy called.

"One second!" called the girl with blonde hair.

"Piper!" Percy yelled.

The girl with the choppy blonde hair glanced over and Annabeth struck. She kicked Piper down and rested her foot on her breastplate.

"Not fair!" Piper protested.

Annabeth and Percy laughed.

Annabeth helped Piper up and they walked over to us.

"Whose this?" Piper asked.

"My name is Genesis." I said, introducing myself.

"Annabeth, I thought maybe she was daughter of Athena also, I mean her eyes look exactly like yours." Percy said. Annabeth and I blushed.

"I'll show her around." Annabeth suggested.

"Want to go Percy?" Piper smirked, waving her dagger around.

"I'm going to crush you beauty queen." Percy said.

"Think again Seaweed Brain!" Piper exclaimed.

Then Percy took a pen out of his pocket. I stifled a laugh; he was going to fight Piper and her dagger with a ballpoint pen? He uncapped the pen and I jumped. The pen turned into the sword I had seen before I passed out on the beach.

"What about Jasper and Nik?" I turned to Annabeth, but she was watching Percy intently.

"Annabeth?" I asked again.

She seemed to snap out of her daze, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You got a crush?"

"No, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh." I turned to the building I had woken up from. "What about my friends?"

"They'll wake sooner or later." She said.

Right then Jasper burst out of the building, turning in a circle. He looked dazed. He looked in our direction and seemed to recognize me. Jasper started sprinting towards us and campers started to stare at him.

"Oh god." I sighed.

"Jin!" he yelled, "Where are we?"

I waited until he was closer. "Jasper, chill. It's fine, we're safe."

Jasper leaned down towards me and whispered, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Probably because you ran towards us yelling my name and you have no shirt." I whispered back.

He blushed. "Oh." He straightened up, "Well this is embarrassing."

"At least you're attractive." I smirked. Jasper blushed and turned to Annabeth.

"Who are you and where can we find clothes?"

Annabeth and I laughed and all the campers went back to their training.

"Follow me, I'll show you two around." She said, smiling.


End file.
